Legolas Singalong
by Lil White Chick
Summary: Caution: Contains Fangirlism! It's Fangirl-tastic! Better than Hobbit weed! Song parody/spoofs in a fangirl P.O.V. about Legolas. Funny, catchy & addicting! Will have you singing along to! Please Read & Review! Thanks! =)
1. Elf All the Fangirls Want

  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with J.R.R. Tolkien, or Bowling For Soup. This is just a spoof I made from Bowling For Soup's song, "Girl all the bad guys want. Hope you enjoy. I may add more songs at a later date. Thanks for any feedback  
F.Y.I... There's a part in the song that says "Legali" which is not a word. Basically what I meant by that is the plural of Legolas to be Legali. Like how the plural of fungus is fungi. I"m not saying the plural of Legolas is Legali, but to me it makes sense =)   
  
Elf All The Fangirls Want  
  
Middle Earth, waiting around, in Mirkwood  
To get a glimpse of the Elf out doing some good  
He's with the Fellowship, out to destroy the ring  
His bow and daggers is the only weapons he needs to bring  
And when he talks, all the fangirls strain to hear him speak  
'Cuz he's got that sweet Brit accent  
And he uses his elven bow  
To kill orcs and Urah-Kai  
His long blonde hair and pointy ears  
Given me a high  
I see him in the movies,  
He's such a cutie,  
I'm starin at his booty   
Thinkin' "ohhh, do me!"  
As I drool incessantly  
Over the Elf all the fangirls want  
He's the elf all the fangirls want.  
He likes the animals, nature, and trees  
He'd like me more if he had me down on my knees  
I'd give into him with one single touch  
Is it healthy to obsess over a fictional character this much?  
Cuz when he talks all the fangirls strain to hear him speak  
Cuz he's got that sweet Brit accent.  
And he uses his elven bow  
To kill orcs and Urah-Kai  
His long blonde hair and pointy ears  
Given me a high  
He's a Prince  
It makes you wince  
Cuz he's so fine  
If only he were twins  
Then there'd be a legali  
I see him in the movies,  
He's such a cutie,  
I'm starin at his booty   
Thinkin' "ohhh, do me!"  
As I drool incessantly  
Over the Elf all the fangirls want  
He's the elf all the fangirls want.  
There he goes again  
Fully clothed   
In The Fellowship  
I watched Two Towers and I waited  
....nothing...  
Hopefully in Return of the King I get to see him half-naked  
And he uses his elven bow  
To kill orcs and Urah-Kai  
His long blonde hair and pointy ears  
Given me a high  
And I am no actress  
And I ain't got no fake plastic breasts  
All I got's a tongue ring...tongue ring...tongue ring  
I see him in the movies,  
He's such a cutie,  
I'm starin at his booty   
Thinkin' "ohhh, do me!"  
As I drool incessantly  
Over the Elf all the fangirls want  
He's the elf all the fangirls want.  
  



	2. Elvish Fever

  
Disclaimer* This spoof was taken from Canadian punk band Chixdiggit; their song intitled Spainish Fever. I am not associated with them or with Tolkien.   
  
Author's note * Hello to all who read the zany spoofs. I try, to the best of my ability, to match my spoofs to the music and lyrical harmony of the originals. (Just a suggestion...) try singing the spoof lyrics while listening to the original song. It's fan-girl-tastic!!! =)~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Met an elf in the woods.  
His hair was long, blonde, and looked good.  
As it shone in the sun.   
Hair so long; Like a rocker.  
But he spoke English very proper.  
He was hot as elves come.  
But he looked at me as though I were strange.  
He says; I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
  
Wanting him more as I'm crushing.  
I look to him and start gushing  
At the blue in his eyes.  
He leaned over to give me a kiss  
It was long and felt like bliss  
Alas, I woke up...  
Can you believe it was all just a dream?  
He says; I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
  
He says; I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
I got elvish, I got elvish fever.  
I got elvish, I got elvish.. Fee-eee-eee-eeee-ver!Elvish Fever  
  



	3. Elf Hunting

Author's Note: Thanks to all that Read and Review these lil song spoofs. I hope you all enjoy them as much as I enjoyed thinking them up.  
This is a Lyrical Spoof of The Beach Boys song "Surfin' Safari." I am not associated with the band or anything relating to J.R.R. Tolkien. This song is written by a Legolas Fangirl to all of you out there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Let's go hunting now; fangirls are ready now; come along to Mirkwood with me, come along to Mirkwood with me.   
  
Took long enough but we're ready to go.   
Lookin' as good as can be.   
Dressed up.. in the cutest clothes.   
And havin' such a good hair day!   
  
Come on baby, hunting some elves now. Come on baby, hunting some elves now.   
Let's go hunting now, fangirls are ready now; come along to Mirkwood with me, come along to Mirkwood with me.  
  
We piled in the red convertible.  
The only travel suitable  
Armed with nets and stun-guns,  
Now we are ready to roll!  
  
Come on baby, hunting some elves now. Come on baby, hunting some elves now.   
Let's go hunting now, fangirls are ready now; come along to Mirkwood with me, come along to Mirkwood with me.  
  
Lookin for elves with long blonde hair.  
But not just any will do.  
We're searching for the one named Legolas.  
With big dreamy eyes of blue!  
  
Come on baby, hunting some elves now. Come on baby, hunting some elves now.   
Let's go hunting now, fangirls are ready now; come along to Mirkwood with me, come along to Mirkwood with me.  
  
Well we caught the elf. Now we're heading back.  
With Legolas in tow.  
He looks scared.. as he eyes us all...  
Little does he know... =)  
  
Come on baby, hunting some elves now. Come on baby, hunting some elves now.   
Let's go hunting now, fangirls are ready now; come along to Mirkwood with me, come along to Mirkwood with me.  
  



End file.
